


And On The Third day, He Rose Again

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Lucifer dies saving everyone. His dad brings him back 3 days later, Jesus-style. Except there's no tomb to crawl out of-- just a casket in the center of what's about to become a really, incredibly awkward funeral.





	And On The Third day, He Rose Again

It all happened so fast. The culprit -- a disgruntled former officer -- detonates a home-made bomb at the precinct and everyone in the vicinity barely made it out. 

Actually, no one should have survived that blast. 

In the center of precinct lies two bodies; the one underneath is the bomber, whose remains were barely recognizable save for the outfit he was wearing; and on top, was LAPD’s civilian consultant Lucifer Morningstar. 

His Armani is tattered but his body was intact. The consultant made sure the idiot absorbed the majority of the blast, ignoring his imminent demise so long as the Detective was safe. 

Everyone pitched in, trying their best to revive the consultant to no avail. 

Now here they are, a day after the explosion, taking turns in Lucifer’s wake. 

Mazikeen was a no-show and Amenadiel wasn’t too worried unless…  
  
“Unless he’s trapped in one of the cells,” The dark angel rubs his chin and contemplates, “You know what? I’ll take a look.”  
  
The firstborn comes back with the news — he can’t decide whether it was good or bad— Lucifer wasn’t trapped in any of the cells, and, that he’s not in Hell either.

“Maybe he’s in Heaven,” Linda suggested and Amenadiel considered it.  
  
“Perhaps. I’ll go check as well.”  
  
Once more he comes back with news, the Devil isn't in the Silver City either.

“So where the heck is he?”

“I don’t know, Chloe.”

* * *

  
Today’s the third and final day of the Devil’s wake. More visitors came, and Chloe was quite surprised by the outpour of support and condolences.  
  
She hasn’t mourned for him yet, in hopes that he’d return. Chloe made up her mind — she’d start after he’s laid down to rest. 

Of course, it didn’t come to that.

Because, on the third day, he rose from his casket in the middle of Chloe’s eulogy. Everyone gasped in both surprise and horror, with some giving Chloe a stink-eye from what they consider as a horrible prank. 

Lucifer, at first, stared in confusion until he remembered the prior events and had to roll his eyes. The Almighty insisted on the overdue conversation before He agreed to return His son to Earth.  
  
_Gee, thanks, Dad. You couldn't have chosen a better time to bring me back?! Like, when they brought me to the hospital, or even in the ambulance?!_  
  
“Ahem,” Lucifer cleared his throat a few seconds after throwing some angry looks to the Heavens. “Don’t panic. It’s a miracle, God brought me back.”  
  
...which was the truth but there was so much evidence that all pointed to him being absolutely dead.  
  
Amenadiel had to improvise because everyone is shell-shocked. Lucifer was still seated inside the casket, still a little lost. 

“Praise the Lord!” Lucifer frowned at his brother's choice of phrase (which perfectly captured everyone's attention) but eventually went along with it. What else can he do, right?

“Yes! What he said!”

For some reason, everyone was convinced. Maybe, their Father had a hand in it, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Hope it's okay :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
